Xexto
Xexto era uma espécie senciente de alienígenas de seis membros, que eram nativos do planeta Troiken. Os Xextos eram altamente hábeis, permitindo que participassem do esporte altamente perigoso de corrida de Pods. Estilingues eram extremamente populares com os Xextos, já que seus múltiplos conjuntos de membros tornavam as armas convenientes para uso. Gasgano, um famoso piloto de Pods, era um Xexto, assim como o dono de uma loja de penhores Ferpil Wallaway. Uma Xexto conhecida como Sister Six trabalhou como uma assassina durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, enquanto a Capitã Perrili da nave Romary era uma contrabandista da Resistência. Biologia e aparência Adaptados para viver em habitats florestais, Xexto era uma espécie alienígena senciente identificável por sua pele de cor clara, e seis membros longos, o que lhes proporcionou um total de vinte e quatro dígitos. Eles usaram o par de membros inferiores como pernas. No topo de um pescoço alto e fino, cada Xexto tinha uma cabeça que apresentava uma boca fina e dois olhos pretos ou vermelhos. Pelo menos um Xexto, o piloto de pods Gasgano, exibia uma pele de cor púrpura acima dos olhos, uma característica que nem todos os membros da espécie possuíam. Xexto do sexo feminino conseguia crescer cílios e cabelos castanhos. O Xexto Gasgano ficou a uma altura de 1,22 metros. Sociedade e cultura thumb|left|Perrili,uma contrabandista Xexto. Estilingues de vários tipos eram populares na sua terra natal, Troiken, já que os membros extras de um Xexto tornavam as armas mais convenientes para o uso deles. Por causa de sua destreza, os Xexto foram capazes de participar do esporte mortal de corrida de pods. Xexto na galáxia Originário do planeta Troiken, Xexto era comumente encontrado nos Territórios da Orla Exterior da galáxia, mas pelo menos um habitava em Coruscant, o planeta capital da República Galáctica e depois do Império Galáctico, após a Batalha de Endor. Na época da Invasão de Naboo durante as últimas décadas da República, um Xexto mal-humorado chamado Gasgano participou da famosa corrida de pod Clássico de Boonta Eve, que foi realizada no mundo deserto de Tatooine. Pilotando seu pod, ele correu em nome do senhor do crime Gardulla, o Hutt e terminou em segundo lugar. A cidade Tatooine de Mos Espa hospedou uma pequena população de Xexto, um dos quais era um vendedor de alimentos. Uma delegação Xexto estava presente no Senado Galáctico em Coruscant quando a Rainha Padmé Amidala de Naboo se mudou para um voto de não confiança na liderança do Chanceler Supremo, Finis Valorum. Durante a Era do Império, um dono de loja de penhores e batedor de carteiras Xexto chamado Ferpil Wallaway vivia no mundo agrário da Orla Exterior de Lothal. Wallaway distribuiu ingressos para "o Comissário", um indivíduo que comandava o Gladiator Night, um evento esportivo ilegal realizado em Lothal. Ele foi visitado em sua casa de penhores pelo "comissário", que na verdade era um tenente imperial chamado Jenkes. Com suas atividades ilegais em risco de serem descobertas pelo caçador de recompensas Bossk e pelo menino de rua Ezra Bridger, Jenkes assassinou Wallaway para amarrar as pontas soltas. A assassina Xexto, Sister Six, uma ex-culturista do Isopter Central, trabalhou com o sindicato criminoso Son-tuul Pride durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Durante a Guerra Fria entre a Nova República e a Primeira Ordem, uma contrabandista Xexto do sexo feminino, conhecida como Perrili, serviu como capitã do cargueiro em massa da Xexto, Romary, e um contato da Resistência no submundo galáctico. Nos bastidores A espécie Xexto foi criada para o filme de 1999 Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma. O Xexto principal que apareceu no filme foi Gasgano, um piloto de pod que competiu na corrida de pods do filme. Vários outros Xexto apareceram nas arquibancadas observando a corrida. A espécie foi identificada pelo nome em cânon através da entrada de personagem de Gasgano na Encyclopedia agora descontinuada da StarWars.com. thumb|Arte conceitual de Gasgano, por [[Iain McCaig.]] A aparência da espécie foi desenvolvida principalmente pelo artista conceitual Terryl Whitlatch. Juntamente com alguns desenhos rudimentares, Whitlatch também projetou a estrutura óssea da espécie, que deveria servir como uma referência anatômica para os designers do filme. Uma escultura detalhada foi criada com base na arte de Whitlatch, e no filme, Gasgano e os outros Xexto foram renderizados inteiramente com o uso de imagens geradas por computador. Apesar de ser um membro da espécie Xexto, Ferpil Wallaway tem uma notável semelhança com um Quermiano, que, na continuidade não-canônica de Star Wars Legends, era uma espécie Xexto geneticamente modificada. No entanto, qualquer conexão entre as duas espécies ainda não foi confirmada. Aparições * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Doutora Aphra 15: Remastered, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 16: Remastered, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 17: Remastered, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 18: Remastered, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 19: Remastered, Parte VI'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' Fontes * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Xextos Categoria:Espécies da Orla Exterior